watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Flappy Bird
Flappy Bird is a side scrolling mobile game released in 2013. In the game, the player controls a bird to fly through as many pipes as they can by simply tapping the screen. Each pipe varies in where to fly through and the player gains a point for passing a pipe. The game is controversially known to be extremely difficult, to the point that the creator decided pull the game from app stores in 2014, citing its addictive nature as the reason for its discontinuation. The video was uploaded on May 16th, 2014 and was the 91st video uploaded onto the channel. It had Stacy, Mariya, Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Rashae participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins and Andrea and Rashae are already mad, Rashae saying that she refused to download it on her phone. Renae seems optimistic about the game, saying the game doesn't seem that bad. The girls begin the game, Stacy and Mariya immediately failing to go through one pipe. Andrea manages to go through one pipe but fails on the second. Andrea then berates the bird saying that it looks stupid and it looks like a duck. Mackenzie begins and fails the first pipe, it then dawns on her that the game is going to be quite the task. Rashae also fails the first pipe and reminds the viewers on why she didn't want to play the game or download it. Renae also fails the first pipe and realizes that the game is hard. The other girls continue to fail and their rage slowly begins to build, Andrea resorting to insulting the bird. Mackenzie manages to go through two pipes but fails on the third. Renae and Stacy fail again, Stacy beginning to feel the rage. Mariya manages to make it through seven pipes before falling as Andrea continues to insult the bird. Mackenzie manages to get through one pipe, while Rashae begins to get frustrated at the game. The girls continue to fail time after time, Andrea appearing to have already have given up. For those that are still trying to get somewhere in the game, their frustration grows at every failure. Andrea continues to mock the bird while Rashae and Renae try attempt after attempt only to fail again and again. Mariya almost makes it to seven pipes but fails, making her upset, while Mackenzie wonders if any of the other girls will get farther than her. Renae has started to rage, mildly, saying that she can do games like Outlast and Amnesia: The Dark Descent, but she can't do Flappy Bird. Mackenzie calls the game a joke, saying that it is the absolute least fun she's had. Mariya decides to play the game her way, saying that every time she dies she wins. Andrea is already tired of the game and wants to stop, as Mackenzie stresses that she absolutely hates the game. Rashae manages to get through nine pipes as Renae continues to struggle. The girls continue a bit longer before they all decide to give up. In the outtro, the girls unanimously express their hatred towards the game. Trivia *Flappy Bird marked Andrea's 50th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Gaming Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:2014